Frères, amants et ennemis ?
by Voracity666
Summary: Aux yeux de tous, ils sont les frères ennemis. Dans l'intimité, ils sont bien plus... fougueux. Yaoi / Slash ! / OS


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Un nouveau couple sur ce fandom, un nouvel OS à mon actif.  
**

**J'espère que vos yeux ne saigneront pas. (Pour le nez, par contre...)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

-Mon frère ! Attends !

-Non, frère, cracha-t-il. Tu m'as demandé de partir, je le fais.

Le dernier à avoir parlé se dégagea de la prise que son « frère » exerçait sur lui. Il lui fit face, ses yeux bleus-verts semblant emplis de tourbillons mortels.

-J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ton sale caractère, Zeus ! S'écria-t-il.

-Calme-toi, mon frère. Calme-toi, chercha à tempérer Zeus. Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

-Ce qui se passe ? S'insurgea le dieu des océans. Il se passe que j'en ai marre que tu m'obliges à rester à ma place, ne voulant rien savoir lorsque je te propose d'échanger ou autres choses ! Mais non ! Monsieur mon frère préfère ses idées plutôt que de m'écouter !

-Veux-tu bien te calmer ? Demanda d'une voix glaciale le seigneur du ciel. Attends que nous soyons loin des oreilles indiscrètes, si tu veux exprimer ce genre de ressentiments. Nous avons déjà bien de la chance que personne ne se tourne dans les environs.

Le plus vieux serra les poings et baissa la tête. Il bouillait de rage mais ne pouvait qu'admettre que son petit frère avait raison. Il n'était pas de bon goût d'adopter ce genre d'attitude au beau milieu de l'Olympe, alors que les commères et leurs potins faisaient partie du quotidien. Il emboîta le pas de Zeus alors que le plus jeune les menait dans ses appartements personnels. Car oui, Héra et le grand Zeus ne vivaient pas continuellement ensemble, leur laissant ainsi plus de liberté à tous deux. Ce n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle, mais ça leur permettait de décompresser.

Poséidon s'adossa au mur, tournant son visage vers l'une des fenêtres. De son côté, son frère cadet ôtait sa cravate en expirant de soulagement.

-Pourquoi tu t'habilles toujours ainsi ? Demanda son aîné en rompant le silence. Je sais que tu détestes ces fringues.

-Parce que ça fait plus sérieux qu'un jean délavé et un débardeur noir troué. Le dieu des dieux se doit d'être irréprochable.

-Tu ne l'es pas, se contenta de rétorquer l'autre.

-Je le sais bien. Mais au moins Héra ne m'emmerde pas sur ce côté-là.

-Thalia est ta digne fille, se moqua gentiment l'époux d'Amphitrite.

-Oui, avoua pensivement le propriétaire de la chambre. Mais elle ne saura jamais jusqu'à quel point elle l'est.

-La faute à qui, grogna Poséidon en croisant les bras.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de soupirer, prouvant ainsi que le sujet avait été maintes et maintes fois remanié.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, aucun des meubles ne t'attaquera, tu sais ! Ricana Zeus.

-Oh ça va, tu vas me le répéter combien de fois ? Râla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Autant de fois que je le voudrai ! Répliqua l'autre en prenant place auprès de lui.

Une série de mots grommelés se fit entendre, de la part du brun.

-Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, soupira-t-il.

-Tiens, tu t'es rajeuni ?

-Je sais que tu me préfères ainsi, sourit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et puis, tu as fait pareil !

En effet, les deux adultes paraissaient à présent avoir à peine la trentaine tous les deux. Les cheveux ordinairement blancs du roi divin étaient châtain clair et coiffés en catogan. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise à laquelle il avait déboutonné les trois premiers boutons. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant ainsi sur l'épaisse couette, les pieds encore sur le tapis.

De son côté, le dieu des tremblements de terre dévorait de ses pupilles marines le torse musclé qui se soulevait puis se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration.

-Tu m'as l'air bien détendu. Où est passé mon paranoïaque de frère ?

-Il a pris des vacances pour rendre visite à ton paranoïaque de fils.

-Touché.

Ordinairement, Poséidon aurait parlé des requêtes de son enfant. En effet, celui-ci attendait toujours son augmentation ainsi que son avancement. Pauvre Éole, ce ne serait pas demain la veille...

-Comment ça se passe avec Amphitrite ?

-Comment ça se passe avec Héra ? Rétorqua le plus vieux.

-Elle ne se doute de rien. Cette interdiction de visite aux humains a ses avantages.

-Mais aussi des inconvénients. Il m'est de plus en plus difficiles de trouver une excuse pour mes nombreux absences.

-Prétends visiter tes fils ! Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

-Mouais.

Poséidon s'étala auprès de son frère, en prenant appui sur son coude. De sa main libre, il joua avec les mèches folles de Zeus d'un air pensif. Celui-ci, allongé, leva son bras droit, caressant le visage penché sur lui le temps d'un instant, avant de se relever d'un coup de rein et de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun passa sa main dans la nuque de l'autre, le prenant contre lui pour approfondir le baiser.

-Zeus... Malgré tout, je n'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là.

-Mais moi non plus, sourit lentement son frère, nous sommes tous les deux là pour nous envoyer en l'air, et cela dans le dos de nos épouses.

Son vis-à-vis soupira et s'extirpa de la prise aimante avec réticence. Bien qu'il appréciait se perdre dans les bras de son amant, il se devait d'arrêter de laisser couler tout ce qui l'indignait dans leur relation.

-Zeus, je suis sérieux, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sans un regard vers lui. J'aimerais qu'on échange.

-Mais pourquoi cela ? Je ne comprends pas ta motivation...

Il s'était redressé et le serrait contre son torse, parsemant sa nuque de petits baisers.

-Poséidon. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous échangions de place. Cela fait des siècles que c'est ainsi, pourquoi changer ce qui a été établi ? Nous n'avons eu aucun problème, et avons chacun apprécié notre place.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de problème et tu apprécies ta place ! Corrigea le plus vieux. Je ne te demande qu'une chose ! Échangeons, le temps d'une fois, nos places ! Laisse-moi surplomber ! Choisir ! Diriger ! En bref, dominer !

-Si je concède, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te connais, tu vas me demander d'y goûter à nouveau...

Poséidon se leva brusquement et se plaça ainsi hors d'atteinte du Seigneur du ciel, ses orbes abyssales défiant celles nuageuses.

-Qu'as-tu donc à perdre dans cette expérience ? Rugit-il de moitié.

Le comportement égoïste de son frère cadet avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Je n'aime pas quand on a la main haute sur moi, d'une quelconque manière. Et encore moins dans ce genre d'activité !

-Zeus, râla à nouveau son frère. Tu es vraiment le pire gamin que l'Olympe ait connu ! Et c'est pas peu dire !

-Mais pourquoi changer une méthode qui fonctionne ?

-Parce qu'elle ne me satisfait plus ! Parce que j'en ai par-dessus les vagues de céder à tes moindres caprices !

Poséidon élevait un peu plus la voix à chaque seconde qui passait, au point qu'une poignée de serviteurs mêlés de gardes débarquèrent dans la pièce, avec des airs de poules proches de la ponte. La paire fraternelle les dévisagea, l'un furibard et l'autre blasé. Bah, ça n'était pas vraiment le première fois que ce tas de traine-patins se ramenaient au moindre éclat de voix. Même lors de ses divins ébats. Heureusement que ce n'était pas ceux perpétrés avec son aîné. Ce dernier avait tendance à être pudique, et toute intrusion non voulue dans son intimité avait tendance à le bloquer. Littéralement. Et bonjour le travail manuel pour le décoincer !

-Non, je ne suis pas agressé ! Grinça le maître des cieux. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations, j'ai à parler avec mon frère, et cela nécessite du calme et personne d'extérieur ! Aucun public.

Les clampins se dépêchèrent, ne voulant pas risquer d'affronter la colère divine légendaire.

-Quelle autorité ! Ironisa Poséidon.

-Tu devrais un peu ne rien dire dessus, aux dernières nouvelles tu es infesté de poissons !

-Ce sont des _tritons_, de un. Et je ne suis pas infesté, ils sont juste... euh...

-_Collants _?

-Présents.

Le plus vieux grogna alors que les mains souples et brûlantes glissèrent sur sa peau après avoir écarté les pans de la chemise hawaïenne.

-Zeus, râla-t-il avec de moins en moins de verve.

Ils en avaient conscience, bien sûr, Zeus souriant et Poséidon râlant.

Le seigneur des cieux plaqua son frère contre le mur, dévorant son cou et ôtant les habits, pressant son corps contre le sien. Les éclats de voix l'avaient excités, mais il s'était trouvé frustré par la distance mise entre eux lors de l'échange. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait s'occuper de son problème, il n'allait pas changer d'occupation.

-Zeus ! Feula l'autre. Que fais-tu de notre conversation ?

-Pas l'moment !

Il le pénétra d'un coup de rein, sans faire attention à son confort ou son plaisir. Plus tard, pour le moment c'était le sien en priorité.

L'ichor coulait dans son dos lacéré par les ongles de Poséidon et sur les cuisses de ce dernier. Mais déjà le sperme s'y mêlait, et les larmes emplissaient les pupilles marines.

-Tu aurais pu prendre une poupée gonflable que tu n'aurais pas fait plus attention, lâcha-t-il d'une voix coupée.

-Non, affirma-t-il tranquillement en caressant les morsures sur la peau d'embrun.

Le dieu de la mer s'extirpa de la prise de son benjamin alors que celui-ci grogna avant de revenir se coller à son dos.

-Mais vas-tu me lâcher à la fin ? Tu n'as pas eu en ta suffisance ?

-Arrête de râler, je compte plutôt te faire plaisir, là.

-Et en quoi vas-tu...?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se trouvait dos au sol, une main sur la bouche alors que sa jumelle caressait la virilité encore raide de frustration, le faisant émettre force grognements d'inconforts.

-Zeus, que cherches-tu à faire ? Haleta-t-il une fois les mains retirées il ne savait où.

-Te faire plaisir, fut la réponse lapidaire, elle-même entrecoupée de gémissements où la douleur était présente.

-Mais que fais-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Même dans ces conditions et dans son état, son côté protecteur se déclenchait. Mais un poids le gênait, l'empêchait de se redresser, ne l'angoissant que plus.

-Zeus ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'interpellé se contenta de l'embrasser avec douceur alors même qu'un fourreau de chair enserrait sa tige de frustration. Lorsque Poséidon put saisir l'action de son frère, il put sentir ses yeux piquer, mais ne se priva guère de cette sensation de puissance, bien que tronquée. Car certes, il était en train de posséder son amant pour la première fois, mais celui-ci continuait de le dominer, assis sur ses cuisses, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

-Oh, Zeus...

-Tais-toi mon frère, grogna-t-il. Tais-toi et profite.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au dieu pour se plier à cet ordre délicieux.

Il ne reprit réellement parole que bien plus tard.

-On recommencera, dis ?

-Dans tes rêves, oui, grinça-t-il.

Son postérieur l'élançait, et il ne se voyait pas appeler son fils Apollon pour le soulager. Mais il sourit doucement dans les ombres, le dos tourné à son amant qui avait passé un bras autour des hanches meurtries et qui posa un léger baiser dans sa nuque.

-Bonne nuit Zeus.

-À toi aussi mon frère.

Ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil ! (Evidemment, les miennes de fics)  
**


End file.
